Passions
by XxXHaRrY-RaDcLiFxXx
Summary: This story will change your life. Obviously not as good as Rowling herself, but it's, honestly, the next best thing. Original, different and twists aplenty, it will leave you guessing until the very end. PLEASE REVIEW and say what you think, whatever it i


HAEEY POTTER

Once upnu a tim. and then the harry

Chapter one:

Herm sounds like shrmem but inst a drug but might b. said the hArry DUmbledore because he i sthe womene in that marriage (he wase maried 2 the President of Hogarts.

Submit Document:

Note: Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

List of accepted document formats:

1. + Microsoft Word (.doc)

2. + WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)

3. + HTML (.htm, .html)

4. + StarOffice (.sdw)

5. + OpenOffice 1 (.sxw)

6. + OpenOffice 2 (.odt)

7. + NeoOffice (.sxw)

8. + WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)

9. Plain Text, NotePad (.txt)

(+) Enhanced support where styles, bold/italics/underlines, will be preserved.

() Basic support where styles will not be preserved.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a MS Word document should always have a ".doc" at the end of the file name.

For html uploads will only allow the following html tags: br u b i hr center p 

If the file is larger than 500KB in size, do not attempt submission over a dial-up connection. There is an upload file size limit of 1MB (1000KB).

SOOOOOOOOOOOO dunt du anythen uthu than these caus were the ownas and will ban u. The Alexs maid da ruls so iv u think its wrong wel uve better take it up wit dem

Chater o1\1e

Harry awoke one morning tu find the Alxes had cnoquered Hogworts but were evel so but yez ad the Alexs had to stop Daniel "raddy" Radclife from erting imself cuz the wurst battl happns withen (not like cansar but dat wud b a diffcult warz no offnec 2 thozs of our vievweers with cncer just tuning in dis iz a bad quality tape dun adjust uer set LMao we're nut on TeleV) btw this isnt a stealin oF Spiddarman 3 i avent heven sean it I just guesst from teh ads that Toby Macquire was fighitnh himself because he was cutwe nad emo lukin in the previews and emose arent undastud bi anywun I donut get y every1 hates dem DU U KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE EEBN FROO.

the Alexs gatherd all der stranght hadn said to hareMinonen (Ron tu) 'And To those who sold doves he said, "Get these out of here! How dare you turn my Father's house into a market!' "I mean I WILL fite harry radpot even tho he is ferind of I ad also ROn but sry if u dunn no Hermolio but Harriel h8 yu"

ALEXES" saidf the evile. CHETPTER TOWN

bcoz they wereerr evile to the ways of when they went andm keilled the men whsos werent evil' .i meen the goodys who ewere'nt evel..

wich side Shoud i sice on? said Jermione the gooodm one ? wich is ALex. or the bad 1? wich is Deyyy (potter) . "The forces that tend for evil are great and terrible, but the forces of truth and love and courage and honesty and generosity and sympathy are also stronger than ever before." she said. GOOD AND EVEL. THE FINAL FRONTTIER. I MEANED CHOICE.

but theis stoy is nut about good and ivil- it about living and lernin with pairn anmd hardshits.

OHNOH sied HERMIONOIE i hav clomidia. 99 of all women get chlamydia and are not treated by a doctor will get pelvic inflammatory disease (PID), a generic term for infection of the uterus, fallopian tubes, and/or ovaries. PID can cause scarring inside the reproductive organs, which can later cause serious complications, including chronic pelvic pain, difficulty becoming pregnant, ectopic (tubal) pregnancy, and other dangerous complications of pregnancy. Chlamydia causes 250,000 to 500,000 cases of PID every year in the U.S. [1 Women infected with chlamydia are up to all times more likely to become infected with HIV, if exposed.[2

CHEPTE ( )3

Harry wurs bed boy (relai norty uc )(cuxz if the tkaing ove rof Hogerts as an eveil mens). This mayde bHermo saliavate the fanny so Herir had secks with Hermostr and she gut preggers a lot. (By the 1930s, scientists had isolated and determined the structure of the steroid hormones and found that high doses of androgens, estrogens or progesterone inhibited ovulation,: these r tha kemikals dat she culdnt mayk so she got pregnent mors than usual (once)) Pottel skipt tuwn curs didnt wun pai kid repairs. Haermario and Luigi were majick so babies wetr snakes actualli. Snakes are like scaly williys and this caused them to hav sexas with They mummuy as soon as they left her hole tey went right back in then out then in then out then in then out then in then oiut then oiun then out then in theni n then in then oh just a minute alsmot dun ahhhhhhhh i am spent. said the Aelxs because they dyd as the reincarnations of millions of snakes.

HEAPETER ( )4

wher we lern taht sexis fun but dengaros.

SEX ISFUN buT dangerus. said herermoin .iT gave me herps and crebs and chencroid & chlomidea and gonorea and sifilis and herps (agen) & pubic lice." "I HAD SEX THEN i got a cock traped in my fanny. thodse lil buggerz dig in real good. my vaginie wall was it perfat havbitate." said herm (exampe http://us-p. )

Chapoeter 5 POET WE aR POET

and ye, thde sky ded fall and haeeY Potwer won. But actulli Alesx led the revultion to stop the guvuernmunt frum keepn the nigs/playas donw down

Chapter FIVE

Hemiloinee was sik with the STD and STI withc aRE differs no matter wut u say. She was in bed being vomits and sexing with Ron who were depsperat. The Aleszxs bustet in and shot the rqapist ontop of Ron/herminoe. Haryy died quick as a flash. The sandman Were lossed he's dawta, so he sed hay Spideymens, Lemme Gogh as in Vinnie dat well-good paibnter" "yes said" Harry the Alexsspiederman. Venum was a lil neird in a goo whitch gavyv him sharp teeht and also made h im supar strouwn'g then SPirademan "Let him go" but he blew himself up wen the grenad blew him up and venonm's GOO,.

CHaptere 5 PART 2

HARRY POWER WAs a naormal boys bu wen hi tornd 11 hew found out he was a magick. he wnet to HOGEWRATES wich (see wot i did ther? it is a magic wich) was a well good skhool wtich tort he magik. HE Luvd his shol and the aLeses (ppl say that luv has a "E in it but i rekon tehy r rong. LUVE looks wierd eh? mirite? 2 ) 2 RITE U.

CHEPTERR 6 PARt 2

yes" sed the Voldemrt 's servant (Pottar dad; liek father like sun I gess) 'I WILL DESTOIR THE ENEMAIS OF YEU' "Chapter six" said Voldiymort"This ix the bestu chppar if yo think untherwise ur gai rofl." "Yes mastar I will stop th gays."

Chapter 17

Harry was scared of his daddty whohad guns and wqnds that boomed with fir e and he tryd to shuut him but he luzzed. Alex them kiled the fathar and Vlomde4rt were ll like "OH NO" but the black Volderny "Wes like "Oh no bitch"" chinky Voldunching"No1 undasted what he says" said theslopeeye nigger. only the superiore Whitey-Vlad ous aliv after da Rath of thos Alexz. "I';ll b bakk said the Austrian "Volert like in Hermionator staren A rnold Schwarznigger

CHSPTR 1

HARTY poter 2

CHAPRTER 1

Onece there waere these guys names Alex. 'wot a buetyfal dsy ' sayed the alex Potter coz they were marry to Ron Radclif Harry Ronsley

Then the munotster gient kiled them but tryed 2 agen. (peragraph)

Teh hogwerts hegworts hoggeweerddt school woz happy becoz Voldermerter waz go awyad. "I luv u Alexes for gettin ride ov the Vlodm' sadied the studentds

CHAPPA 1

Then dey wnt ta clasz. Der thay wun the spels and ther Herrygirl and Run and Daniel Radpotercliph were r8 impreossted . 'Woww said all of themd "" Wow your'e awesum"' said Harry but they all thout the saaem thing becus harry is the boss..Menawile, Vladmort wus taken Voltarin (lOL it rymes) becauz he's musuls wer sore. The alcksz and their friends lauft him and this is how th Voldamerts becaym evil even thou he was geigh (maken him mo evel).

bUT VOLDEYTMOT DIDN'T HOLD GRUJZ SO DEY WENT 4 A CUPE OF JOE.

CHSPTER 1

The ALECKS wented to got an owl but there were none left but that WAS alsrredy had alot of owlz. 9but thatsse was frum aznoth er buke). OLOLOOL" seid the dog that Haggerz owns.

HAGGERES woz superpissed fro m tnot bein in da first books that wi rote so he stardetrd doing the VLOWdermot spels. ;OJJH NONO THH HAGERX IS EVEIL!" said HAggERZ.

CHEOPR T ONE

CHALPTORTRON 0 1\1 3

Chalptortron woke up and sisad that he owoud extermnin8 the cocktor WHO co z he was whnot a trom. He wasa DaLAK. Cr. Whoo went to git his skarfe cox he was the codl cockter nd not the new one .ALTHEO HE IS HAOT.

Chpsatre 9823w

Harry poteoin how are yu/' said thew ewHerayinon? "yess" My '"plan is very good at t3e moment I lik,e thw is commign lsaong nincley!!!" replaide VOldent. Did you wan mer ty dui et now mastear?' 'YES SIR JAMES O F HEWRY POWEET ' S FATHRE I mee n Ye s sir Jaamez ect….'

"

Pkay syere" sadw poetrt Fatrhe. DID THEYKNOWE THATEW HE WAS EVIL?? YES. HE TOLDE THEM RMEMEBRR? O FUK I FURGOTTE TO DU THATD LET EMA TLELE YOU5 HWO IF HAPPEEND.

WHO r u ? he saysd i am ure father harriu he sad bak to hrerey I;,m ure evil to.

Getting backro to whoreminone (get it. like a whor hahshahaha she was fiound out tahe a spel made hers get 2 fannys. I HAVE 2 FANNYS." yelld Hermois out of her fisrt fanny. "ONO! I WIELL HAV 2 FILL TEHSM UP 2 STORP TEHEM FRMO TAWKING.'

Chonet r ofrtyt

Have yhour sen the hermijn?'" asked lROn?

"No but y du yot evn wanna jnkwknow wher shi ids? Shi sed ya a lkame gaybo fag.' SADSI the aledx or probelauy harri. Ooh wat a nbitsh lol

So tte wer desideed. The thrii gud frinds are gunoing tu help Herminine (the 9 rungs ov powa) (like ins lord ofda rongs big hlo t2 jrr tolchin u r my hero ) "hello' said the rON to Hemroid uh'oh it luks liekm yur in twuble because wi cawt u in bed wit two men and a busnh of uthea things wut da hel is them//??' "hello my name is NsSapne and I m a pedo which is y I ma heer in a lil gurl named Helmenorhoea pls dun cal them copz who r uside I wil giv yu a gud scoure onya tezt'

Okay sad the alesxs be4 kilin him wit qa spel that Voldengarden would hav been shamet byh

"HI al yu gys' bleatet Heronein ''''''''''''I kno thisse es a baed situation byt I em tri n to remain posi likej u alwaiys dooh aledxxs a lessr menz (abote fofty million a lats count) wuld hav beeni rate faltterd btu alexsesz just wnt wll no they didn't go anythien they just nodde wit humbility

CHAPTEPRR ?

"Liwk I were sayen later as en before chapprt, and happy outluke is rly speshil'' this si sHermingway speken btw' "I wiel now tleling you al gud jokes. " "whsat is thid csld. No Ronne hahaha o u didnt sai it nvm well it is a Hermage a'Tois y is noone laffin'

EPONYMLOGUES

THENDTHEND siasee d the alexs4. all of rhtem at the ssmea timee. The saound was dso BIG thatse man(l)y of the alexssy hade there ear drumbs explosde and they jad 2 b put down. Bute ther r always milliosmns of a;exs to take the're place. The morol ov the stoy is if u have millionse of you, use have milliosn of cocks. Ande by the times theys shouttd HErmionedsseds' spel had gotted wurse and she whad milllose of fannys. thae all lievsd VURY VERY VUER happyli evr. WIHE very slittle fanny shoutnng.


End file.
